


Familiarity

by werpiper



Series: Fade to Snow [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Dicks Are Weird, F/M, First Time Together, Gender Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werpiper/pseuds/werpiper
Summary: A vignette from the fade-to-snow missing scene. (Now a series!!)This bit is very, very geeky.





	Familiarity

Steve stopped with his pants half unbuttoned. His thumb just grazed the tip of his erection, which was poking up and out, a red so dark it looked nearly black by the pale light through the window. "You won't have seen one of these before," he said, sounding half proud and half defensive.

Diana managed not to giggle. "I saw you in the bath," she reminded him. He had covered himself quickly enough, endearingly modest, like a new friend.

His jaw jutted out. "Not like this," he said, half like a warning and half like self-praise.

It was much harder not to laugh now, but Diana managed it. "Of course I have," she said gently. "Book eight is devoted to masculinized body elements, including cock and balls and prostate." She tipped her head, wondering how much knowledge Steve might possess on these subjects. The world of men had seemed to have no magic for war; perhaps their bodies were no more graced at all? "It's a simple relationship," she went on. "The outer lips descend and fuse to form the ballsac, the inner ones extend and fuse into the body of the cock. The clitoris is the cockhead, and its hood, the foreskin." The words were not ones she knew well; she hoped her English would be understood.

"Oh." Steve stopped and stood still, and DIana sighed. She stood up from the bed and came close, kissed his cheek, smiled into his eyes.

"But I have not been with _yours_ ," she declared, crouching down till she her head was level with the hanging ends of his belt, "and that is very special, is it not?" His cock visibly twitched, which she decided was a good sign. She put a hand on each of his thighs, raised her face to look him in the eyes. "And you have not been thus with me. I hope it is special for you as well," she added, a little surprised at how sincerely she wanted that.

"So much," he said, and the emotion in her voice surprised her more. She put her hands to his buttons then, and Steve's own broad fingers were clumsy in their eagerness to help.

**Author's Note:**

> Diana's morphological biology is correct here -- this transformation normally happens prenatally. All fetuses start out "feminine" in shape, and some are "masculinized" (completely or otherwise) by hormonal cascades during development.


End file.
